Vazio
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: O vazio do parque, a ausência das cores, do movimento, da alegria. E o reencontro de um casal apaixonado. Presente de níver para a filhota Lyra.


**Vazio**

**(By Lithos of Lion)**

O sussurro frio do vento chega de encontro aos meus ouvidos, atinge todos os meus sentidos e é como se, apesar de saber que ele está ali, eu nada sentisse.

É como vagar por um mundo sem som, sem cores, sem movimento.

Encaro o parque de diversões a minha frente, ele expressa bem o que sinto neste momento. Suas luzes estão apagadas, seus brinquedos não têm movimento e eu não ouço o som das risadas, não ouço o som da alegria.

Há algum tempo atrás eu também estive aqui e tudo parecia bem mais vivo, aliás, naquele dia, estava tudo vivo.

Eu sei porque estava tudo tão vivo. Ela estava presente.

- Tohru.

Encosto-me na grade cinzenta, olhando o carrossel mórbido.

Ela estava feliz aquele dia? Verdadeiramente feliz?

Eu gostava de ver seu sorriso sereno, meio bobo claro, mas belo. Me sentia bem quando ela sorria, não queria que ela chorasse. Mas, quem a fez chorar fui eu. A culpa no final foi toda minha.

Haveria volta para a minha estupidez?

Ela me deixou em lágrimas.

Dizendo que me amava.

E eu egoísta. Como alguém poderia gostar de mim? Justo de mim? O mais maldito de todos? Só que ela podia, ela queria, ela gostava.

E eu não pude dar valor a isso...

No final, eu acabei perdendo a única coisa que realmente valia a pena.

Tentava não fraquejar, ser forte e seguir em frente. Só que agora isso não tinha sentido, queria ser egoísta e queria poder fraquejar. Pela primeira vez percebera que andara pisando em si mesma, como a esquecer o que realmente queria.

Afinal, o que a fazia pensar em por um fim a maldição? É claro que ela amava a todos, amava do mais profundo de seu coração. Só que sua decisão partira de um sentimento egoísta.

Ela não iria permitir que ele fosse preso. Não deixaria que levassem o gato, NUNCA!

Quando tomara a sua decisão não sabia exatamente qual o motivo, mas ao passar dos dias, dos encontros e desencontros entre eles, ela pode perceber.

Naquela tarde, no parque de diversões movimentado, no qual podia ver crianças correndo felizes. Casais de mãos dadas. Foi nesse dia que ela percebeu. Amava o gato.

Amava Kyo Souma.

De uma maneira que ela não esperava, de uma maneira que ela ainda não conhecia. Só sabia que não conseguiria viver mais sem a presença dele. O mesmo sentimento que Uo-chan nutria por Kureno.

E assim todas as vezes que ela pensava em Kyo, em ser separada dele, uma dor surgia em seu peito.

E foi assim, quando ele avisou a ela que iria embora, ela não resistiu. Permitiu-se fraquejar e ser egoísta. E revelou tudo. Disse que o amava.

...Parou...

Não queria se lembrar. Não devia se lembrar. Mas, se não queria que os sentimentos retornassem o que estava fazendo no parque afinal?

Mesmo que o frio rigoroso do inverno já começasse a mostrar sua face?

O que ela, Tohru Honda, fazia enfrente ao parque fechado, frio, sem movimento, sem luzes e sem risos?

Aquele parque parara no momento em que ela percebera o tamanho de sua dor. Ele perdera as cores quando ela saíra dali chorando?

E as cores alegres do sol forte e do céu azul se dissolveram em um dia cinzento?

Aproximou-se do carrossel. Talvez ela gostasse de se ferir sempre mais...

- Sou um estúpido. – Kyo conversava consigo e não percebeu a aproximação da menina e nem ela percebeu que havia alguém ali.

- Sou uma estúpida.

A beleza de uma cor só pode ser vista quando os olhos encontram alguém com quem compartilhar a beleza.

O mundo só se torna belo, quando você tem alguém para mostrar que ele é belo.

O amor sozinho não é amor. É solidão.

E quando estamos juntos a alguém o cinza pode se transformar em múltiplas cores. Basta ter coragem.

E os olhos de Kyo a viram e o que parecia um cinza nostálgico foi tomado de outras cores. As cores dela. Ele poderia ficar ali observando e deixá-la ir, mas ai sim não se perdoaria. Havia tempo para tudo e o seu tempo de fugir terminara.

- Tohru? – perguntou se aproximando.

A garota se assustou e voltou o olhar devagar. O que Kyo fazia ali?

O que ela faria agora? Fugir?

Só que não queria fugir... Ia acabar ferida novamente?

- Tohru sei que fui um idiota, queria pedir desculpas por aquele dia. Cê sabe, eu não sou muito bom com essas coisas. – ele estava pedindo desculpas.

Ele só queria se desculpar?

- Tudo bem, eu que fui uma boba mesmo.

Ela estaria arrependida do que dissera?

- Eu... Tohru... Sobre o que eu disse aquele dia era mentira.

- Mentira?

- Eu tava fugindo.

- Então? – ele sorriu.

Ele aproximou-se devagar, tomando cuidado para não abraçá-la, chegando os lábios até seus ouvidos.

- Eu também gosto de você!

Os olhos de Tohru mostraram certo espanto, para depois sorrir. Não esperava ouvir isso, mas amara ouvir. E se controlava para não abraçar o gato.

- Vamos para casa? – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

E o parque vazio e sem som ficou para trás e agora enquanto caminhavam podiam ver as cores como não viam antes. E as mãos entrelaçadas mostravam que agora, não eram mais apenas amigos... Eram muito mais que isso.

FIM

**N.A: **Eu tentei... Juro que tentei. Só que estou enferrujada demais. Mas fiz com muito amor viu? Filhota Lyra, parabéns parabéns e desculpe pelo presente atrasado.

Espero que goste.


End file.
